


Maybe we Could be More

by Applecheese7



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Communication, Drinking, Exhibitionism, Falling In Love, Halloween, Hand Jobs, Liam doesn't show up until the end, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, No Smut, Party, Truth or Dare, almost getting caught, roadhead, which means giving a blowjob while the other person is driving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 11:32:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5125958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applecheese7/pseuds/Applecheese7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(This is a combination of prompt two and three)<br/>Harry and Louis hook up at Niall's party and the next day Louis runs. When Harry gets Louis to admit why he ran, a plan is hatched. Harry wants to convince Louis he is worth more than sex and Louis doesn't want Harry or himself to fall in love.<br/>Featuring Niall as a conspiring Leprechaun, Louis as a non-believer in love, and Harry as the best friend in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe we Could be More

**Author's Note:**

  * For [broken_bravery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_bravery/gifts).



> For the person this is gifted to: As said in the summary, this is a combination of prompt two and three because both are way too similar in what they want. Prompt three isn't exactly what you wanted and if you want me to re-write it I will. Hope you enjoy and if you want smut, message me who you like to top or if you don't care.

The music thumped throughout the house as Louis pushed his way to the kitchen. He wasn’t in a happy mood so he didn’t care the amount of people he shoved out of the way to the drinks. He was currently at his friend Niall’s Halloween party, which he had no desire to attend.

His lovely friend, Harry Styles, practically dragged Louis to this party when he heard Louis wasn’t going. In the end, the promise of free booze and a room to stay in has changed Louis mind, and it definitely wasn’t Harry’s constant begging and threats to no longer talk to Louis.

Harry and Louis had been friends since they were in diapers. They’ve done everything together and knew almost everything about each other: crushes, hookups, and everything in between. Harry even knew about Louis’ opinions on love and relationships, and even though Harry is a true romantic he can still stand Louis’ rants about how love isn’t everlasting.

Once Louis reached the kitchen, he walked right up to the fridge and grabbed another beer from the bottom shelf. He then threw his old bottle in the bin marked ‘bottles’ and walked into the dance room, or in other words the living room. He looked around and finally saw a free spot along the wall that wasn’t near a couple making out or a group of guys leering at the girls dancing. 

He leaned against the wall and closed his eyes for a second. He was way too sober at the moment, and the beer he had been drinking wouldn’t get him anything past a buzz and gave him a constant need to go to the bathroom. Suddenly a loud commotion came from one of the entrances to the dance room.

“Louis, where are you Boobear?” a familiar voice yelled as they tripped over their cape and stumbled into the room.

Louis looked over and saw a flushed out vampire Harry look around the room and spot him leaning against the wall. He then smiled brightly and walked over to him.

“What’s up Hazza?” Louis asked as Harry got to him. 

“They’re playing Truth or Dare down in the basement and I was order by a leprechaun to drag you down there if I have to,” Harry said as he grabbed Louis’ wrist and started pulling him in the direction of the basement.

Louis thought about fighting his way out but he knew Harry was sober enough to throw Louis over his shoulder; he has done that before whenever he wanted Louis to do something he didn’t want to do.

Once they got down in the basement Harry dragged Louis to an open spot in the circle and pulled him down onto his lap. Louis struggled to get out of Harry’s lap but after Harry wouldn’t let him up; he gave in and leaned back onto him.

“For those of you who don’t know who I am, I’m Niall, and welcome to my party,” Niall introduced himself from where he was sitting in the circle, “Here’s how this game works: I will start by spinning the bottle, and I will ask whoever it lands on to pick a truth or dare. If the person refuses to complete their dare or tell us their truth they have to down a shot of vodka. Once all that is done, they spin and the game continues.”

Niall looked for anyone who was confused before he put the bottle in the center and spun. The game had gone on for through 15 people before it finally landed on Louis and Harry. Niall smirked from across the circle as he thought of a good dare for them.

“Since Louis is currently sitting in Harry’s lap, my question will go to both of you. So, truth or dare?” Niall asked as he didn’t even try to hide the evil gleam in his eyes. Louis turned his head to look at Harry. Harry shrugged back and Louis turned around to answer.

“Dare,” he said hesitantly. Once he saw the look in Niall’s eyes he knew he was going to regret his choice.

“I dare you to snog Harry.” Niall said while taking a sip of his beer. 

Louis sneered at Niall before he turned fully in Harry’s lap so that his thighs were on either side of Harry’s. it wasn’t like either of them were straight and Louis’ buzz had turned into being slightly tipsy so he really didn’t think of the consequences. He put one hand on the back of Harry’s neck and the other grabbed some of his hair while he pulled Harry to his lips. Harry froze for a few seconds, not expecting Louis to be so forward in his kiss but soon relaxed and put both his hands on Louis’ hips. 

The kiss started off very forward and pg until Louis shifted a little and he felt Harry’s tongue brush along his lips, asking for them to open. Louis slowly opened his mouth and that was it. All sense of this being a dare disappeared from their minds. Louis other hand moved up to Harry’s hair and he started to yank on it as his hips started moving. Harry’s hands moved below Louis’ hips and settled on his ass, slightly squeezing them.

Suddenly Louis felt something hit the back of his head and he pulled away from Harry. He suddenly remembers where he was and hid his head in Harry’s neck.

“If you two would kindly remember that this is a game and not a porno, I know I like a good show every once in awhile but not right now. If you would like to continue, please do that in the privacy of the room I’ve set aside for you.” Niall said with a smirk. He knew Harry had feelings for Louis and a subtle shove, would get Louis to realize his feelings for Harry.

Louis thought over his options carefully-- well, as careful as a drunk person could. He decided “fuck it” and went upstairs to get rid of his stiff. He stood up, wobbling until Harry grabbed his hips to settle him, the image of that didn’t help his hard on at all. He then helped Harry up and dragged him up to the bedroom. 

Once the door was locked behind them, Harry slowly looked Louis up and down. Louis suddenly started to second guess his choice until Harry reconnected their lips. Louis threw away any thoughts of doubt in his brain and decided to let this feeling ride out until the morning.

 

The bright lights blinded Louis as he slowly woke up. He looked around the room and saw he was in Niall’s guest room. He doesn’t remember how he got up to this room or what happened the night before. He was just about to get up until he heard the familiar sounds of someone grunting.

He froze before he slowly turned around and saw Harry lying in bed next to him. He wouldn’t have been so freaked out if it hadn’t been for the fact he can see Harry’s naked torso. He suddenly felt the blanket rub against a certain part of him and slowly lifted the sheets to see himself also naked. He suddenly remembered what happened from the drinking, the game, and then the sex.

He jumped out of bed once he remembered the sex and tried to find his clothes. He quickly put them, not even caring if they’re on backwards and unlocked the door. He raced down the stairs and ran past Niall as he walked out of the kitchen to greet him good morning. He ran out the front door with Niall chasing after him, and ran to his car and got in. He started the car and quickly rolled out of the driveway. 

As he was speeding to his house his phone started ringing. Once he heard the first few bars of Harry’s ringtone he turned the ringer off and continued to drive. Once he arrived at his building he decided to bite the bullet and see how many missed calls he had. There were 20 missed calls from Harry and 3 from Niall. He also had 35 texts from Harry and 10 from Niall. 

He took a look at the last text from Harry and saw he was coming to his block of flats. Louis quickly got into his building and called for the elevator. He saw a new text come in saying Harry was 5 minutes away from his flat. Once he got onto his floor he raced to his flat and threw open his door and locked it behind him. As soon as he had stepped away from the door a loud pounding sound came from it. 

“Open up Louis. I know you’re here, your car is outside!” Harry yelled as he continued to pound on the door. “I won’t leave till you open the door.”

Louis thought that Harry was bluffing but one minute later Harry was still pounding on the door. So Louis finally went over and unlocked the door. As soon as Harry heard the door unlock he opened the door and stepped in before Louis could change his mind.

He walked past Louis and turned around to glare at him. Louis slowly closed the door and turned around, not looking directly at Harry. He then attempted to walk to the kitchen but was stopped by Harry’s hand on his arm.

“How did you sleep?” Louis asked, trying to act as if he didn’t remember what happened.

“I know you remember what we did last night, you weren’t drunk enough to forget. And you definitely wouldn’t have run if you had forgotten.” Harry said as he stepped in front of Louis. “So why did you run?”

“Well I…” Louis tried to answer but froze when his back was pushed into the door and Harry’s hands were on either side of his head. He looked up and saw a different emotion in Harry’s eyes, but he couldn’t place what it was.

“Well what?” Harry asked as he leaned closer. He had a plan for getting Louis to realize something else but first he had to break him.

Louis couldn’t respond. Looking back, he couldn’t figure out why he ran. He knew there was another reason he ran, but he couldn’t think of it.

“I don’t,” Louis tried to respond.

Harry pulled back one of his hands and suddenly slammed his fist back in place of where his hand used to be. Louis jumped at the sound and tried to push himself farther into the door.

“Stop lying! You know why you ran.” Harry yelled as he leaned closer.

Louis tried to remember why he ran but got lost in the memory of last night, the feeling of Harry’s lips on his own and Harry’s hands all over him. He feels addicted to the feeling and so wants it to happen again, to feel it again. So he threw out his inhibitions and leaned forward to kiss him.

Harry froze for a few seconds but then quickly reacted; realizing getting Louis to relax might make it easier for him to realize the truth.

“Why’d you run?” Harry whispered quietly when they broke apart.

Louis could think a little better, still in a daze from the kiss. 

“I was scared at how much I liked it, way more than any of my other hookups, more than any of my other previous relationships.” Louis said as he turned his head down.

“What’s wrong with that?” Harry asked, slowly leaning away. He pulled his hands back and took a step back, just in case Louis blew up like he was known to do if he admitted something he didn’t want to.

“You aren’t supposed to!” Louis yelled. “Sex is supposed to releasing but not memorable. You aren’t supposed to want it again, to think about it again!”

Louis pushed past Harry and walked into the living room. Harry stood there for a few seconds. He hadn’t realized that it was as good for Harry as it was for Louis. He has been crushing on Louis for years and the idea of Louis liking anything like that as much as he had just hadn’t crossed his mind.

Suddenly a loud crash came from the living room and he walked into the room as saw the room in disarray. The couch’s cushions were all over the room and the lamp was lying on the ground, glass surrounding it. The magazines from the ottoman had been thrown around the room and all the dvds and cds near the TV were laying on the ground, as if Louis had pushed them all off the stand. 

He looked over in the corner and saw Louis curled in a ball near the wall. He was rocking back and forth and Harry could hear his sobs as he walked over to him.

He got down on the ground and wrapped Louis in his arms and pulled him into his lap. He wrapped one arm around his waist and put one hand in his hair, slowly playing with it, and allowed Louis to cry into his neck. He didn’t talk; he knew there was nothing to say to make Louis feel better.

Once Louis had stopped crying, Harry gently pulled Louis back so he would have to looking into Harry’s eyes.

“There is nothing wrong with what we did,” Harry said as he looked into Louis eyes, trying to get him to understand, “There is nothing wrong about liking what we did. The only wrong thing that happened was you running instead of talking about it. But now we have to talk about it, and you can’t run away from it.”

“There is if you want more of it,” Louis said looking down. Harry’s heart leap for joy but he tried to school his features so that Louis wouldn’t see his excitement that Louis might return his feelings.

“There isn’t anything wrong with that. Wanting more of anything shouldn’t make you run.” Harry said as he gripped Louis’ chin and turned his head up so Harry could tell Louis understood what he was saying. 

“But I don’t know what I want more of, or of if I want something other than what we did.” Louis said as he closed his eyes. He felt completely bare in front of Harry, that all his walls were gone and there was nothing protecting him. That he was one step away from completely crumbling down, praying that Harry would catch him. 

“Then we wait for you to realize what more you want, but until then let’s try to see if we can cross a few things off on the way,” Harry said as he thought of a way for Louis to accept his feelings for Harry.

“And how do we do that?” Louis asked, confusion written in his eyes.

“First we see if you want more than just a friendship. For one month we act as if we are boyfriends and then if you don’t feel like it is what you wanted then we go to friends with benefits. And if none of that works then we just say you liked having sex with me but want nothing more.”

Louis sat there for a few seconds. He was confused to why Harry brought up the dating one first but realized that he was just downsizing what Louis wants in levels. First an actual relationship, then a deal of some sorts, then just an acceptance that he was just really good at sex. 

Louis felt he could do it but was worried if he did want to date Harry after that month ends. That he might develop feelings that he would never want to admit. Even though he doesn’t believe in love, which it is just something people created to make them feel like their relationship could last forever instead of how long it took until divorce, he knew from friends what “love” felt like: the feeling of this person forever in their minds, how they can do no wrong, and how their voice can brighten up your day more than anyone else’s. 

He didn’t want Harry to gain these feelings for him but he had to know for himself what he wanted so he was given no choice but to agree.

“I’ll do it,” Louis said. He could’ve sworn he saw excitement pass through Harry’s eyes but it happened so quickly he couldn’t tell if he was imagining it or not. 

“So, would you like to go on a breakfast date with me?” Harry asked as he stood up and pulled Louis up with him, “And why don’t you call me your boyfriend while we are doing this?”

“Can I get dressed? Do you want to borrow anything?” Louis asked looking Harry up and down. Harry looked down and realized he was still in his Halloween costume from last night. He looked up and gave Louis his best puppy dog eyes.

Louis rolled his eyes but walked into his bedroom and grabbed some of the clothes Harry kept incase he spent the night. He grabbed a pair of shorts and a random shirt then walked out and threw the clothes to Harry, who gave him a dimpled smile, before walking back into his room and closed the door. He walked over to his closet and stood in front of it and tried to decide what to wear.

Sure it was just breakfast with Harry, it was also their first date and he wanted to wear something that might get him lucky. He wanted sex and he wanted it now, despite it not truly going with the plan Harry had.

Once he was dressed in his less-explicit fuck me outfit, he grabbed his wallet and phone and put them in his jean pants. He opened the door and froze. 

Harry was currently shirtless in the hallway, his muscles rippling as he pulled his shirt on. Louis knew what those muscles could do, and he couldn’t help the blood that rushed to his groin at the memory. He hoped that this outfit and the amount of sexy eating he would do at breakfast would get him laid.

“Ready to go? Who is driving?” Harry asked as he noticed Louis in the doorway. He didn’t notice the look of lust in Louis’ eyes or the tent forming in his pants.

Louis shook himself out of of his stupor and smiled. He closed his bedroom door and responded.

“Could you drive? I’m still a little shaken up with all the crying and I don’t think it would be wise for me to drive,” Louis said as he walked over to Harry, “ Can I have a kiss before we leave, boyfriend?” 

Harry smirked on the outside but on the inside was screaming like a fangirl learning she was meeting her favorite. He put one of his hands on Louis waist and leaned down as Louis stood on his tip toes to meet Harry. Their lips met for a small kiss but Harry pulled back before Louis could get any more.

Harry grabbed Louis’ hands in his own as they walked towards the door, but when they got to the living room they remember the mess Louis had made. 

“Can we clean this up after breakfast?” Louis asked as he tried to pull Harry away from it. He didn’t remember making this mess and being in here was making him a little too emotional for his liking. Harry smiled softly as he led Louis to the front door. 

He waited for Louis to lock the door. Once he had, he smiled back at Harry and grabbed his hand again before they continued their way outside.

Once the pair got to Harry’s car, Harry had to help Louis into the car because Harry owned a really tall truck. Harry never told Louis that the only reason he got this car was so he got to see Louis bending over, trying to get in the car, and see his ass straining against his pants. Not to mention it reflected the size of his dick, which is opposite what people say about big cars, small dicks. Once Louis was in, and Harry had a boner, he got in his side and started the car as quietly as he could and started driving. There was a tiny breakfast place a few minutes from Louis’ place that they sometimes went to when Harry didn’t feel like cooking breakfast.

Once they arrived Harry threw on the child lock so Louis couldn’t open his door and quickly got out and walked to his side of the car. Louis glared back at Harry, realizing what Harry had done. Harry opened the car door and held out a hand to help Louis out of the car. Louis grumbled but took Harry’s arm because he had once tried to get out of the car on his own and re-injured his knee. 

Harry just smiled and closed the door behind him and locked the car as they walked into the diner. They had easily gotten a booth, seeing as it wasn’t a popular place, and picked up their menus. Even though they had been there multiple times, the diner had been known to add one new thing every week. 

“Hi, my name is Shelia and I’ll be your waitress today. Do you know what you want or should I come in a bit?” the waitress said as she walked up to the edge of their booth; she had her body more angled towards Harry, it had looked like she had just freshened her makeup and pushed her boobs up more. She took a glance at Harry and Louis could see her blush a little. 

“I’ll take the breakfast special and a strawberry smoothie.” Harry said while glancing at her. Once he had finished ordering he looked towards Louis, not noticing the obvious flirty stance the girl was doing. He couldn’t figure out whether he should act like he doesn’t notice it or pull out his sassy side and tell her off for the way she was looking at his boyfriend. 

“I’ll have the short stack of chocolate chip pancakes and a glass of water.” He said as he handed her the menu. He decided to not sass her out because even though he knew this would last a month, he didn’t want Harry to see him in a bad light. 

“Why do you have that look in your face?” Harry asked him as soon as the waitress was gone.

“You didn’t notice her trying to flirt with her body? The way she blushed when you looked at her or the way she leaned more towards you?” Louis was trying to control his voice and anger, it was somewhat working. 

“No, I didn’t. You know I would never cheat babe,” Louis froze for a bit, they only just started dating this morning. But he didn’t react to the statement because he kind of liked being called babe and the way Harry was looking at him. “I’ll tell her when she comes back that I don’t return the feelings or you can onto my side and we can show her.”

Louis thought over his choices and then slide out of his side of the booth and slide into Harry’s side. Harry wrapped an arm around Louis’ shoulders and pulled Louis more into his side. He then leaned his head over and kissed the top of Louis’ head.

“Why don’t we act like we’re having a private conversation by whispering when she comes back?” Harry whispered in Louis’ ears. Louis internally shivered at the sound of Harry’s voice in his ears. 

Louis smirked back at Harry and so when the waitress was walking back with their drinks she froze when she saw how close they were with each other. She sighed as her shoulder sagged as she gave them their drinks and told them their food was coming out soon. She then walked back to the waitress station and sat there , thinking about how it was unfair the hot guy was dating his friend.

“I think she got the idea,” Harry whispered in Louis’ ear as he leaned away so he could grab his smoothie and took a sip.

Louis leaned a little farther away from Harry as he grabbed his water and took a sip. He then leaned back into Harry and just relaxed in his embrace, there wasn’t much to talk about and the silence was calming to him.

“Here’s your food.” Shelia said as she put the food on the table and left. Louis smirked a bit and leaned away from Harry to sit up and start eating. About halfway through eating he got a brilliant idea of how to make sure he would get lucky. 

As he was eating with his right hand he reached his left hand under the table and put it on Harry’s thigh. Harry glanced at Louis, who was staring down at his plate, so he gave no mind to it and continued eating.

Once Louis was sure that he suspected nothing he slowly brought his hand up to Harry’s crotch and slowly began to rub him off. Harry quickly reacted by grabbing Louis’ hand and moving it away. Louis put it right back and continued once Harry let go of his hand.

“What are you doing?” Harry asked as he tried to not moan while his cock hardened. He had tried to get Louis to stop but he knew there was no stopping Louis when he set his mind to something.

“Just doing my two favorite things: making boys hard and eating,” Louis responded as he moved his hand into Harry’s shorts and into his boxers. He then gripped Harry and slowly began to jerk him off, making sure the action couldn’t be seen above the table by anyone in the diner.

“Are you trying to get us thrown out?” Harry asked while trying not to the react visibly to Louis’ torture. He slowly shifted as bent closer to the table, allowing Louis to continue his slow jerks.

“Anything else you need?” Shelia asked as she came up to the table. Louis stopped jerking Harry and Harry moved closer to the table so she couldn’t see Louis’ hands in his shorts. Louis felt a blush slowly rise up his face as Harry realized one of them needed to respond.

“We’re good. Can we have the check please.” Harry said as Louis slowly began to jerk Harry again. She smiled and walked away as Louis began wank Harry a little more earnestly. She returned with the check and Louis stopped tossing Harry and pulled his hand away. (My Beta made me stop using the word jerk.)

Harry let out a breath when Louis pulled his hand and got his wallet out and put his credit card down and handed the check back to the waitress. Once he got the check back he signed it and put his card back into his wallet. Louis got out first and hid Harry while he adjusted himself to not appear as hard as he actually was. He then got up and grabbed Louis hand as they left the diner.

The got back in the car and started the drive back to Louis’ house.

“Can we drive to Tescos?” Louis asked once they were on the road, “I need to pick up a few things and they don’t sell it anywhere but there.”

Harry glanced at Louis because the nearest Tesco was an hour away, but he didn’t think much of it and continued the drive to Tesco. Louis on the other hand didn’t need anything from there, he just wanted a reason to continue jerking Harry and maybe give him a blowjob. If anyone thought it was strange, he always did this to previous partners. He wanted them to know how much Louis liked doing this kind of stuff, to see if they could truly be open about them dating. If they didn’t survive this test then it wouldn’t last.

Once Harry was completely relaxed Louis turned in his seat and reached over and put his hand back in Harry’s shorts. Harry jerked the wheel but quickly got back into their lane and waved at the angry driver that passed him. Louis began to jerk Harry as he moved himself to get more open for Louis to do this.

“Can you lift your hips up so I can remove your shorts?” Louis asked as he pulled his hand from Harry’s shorts.

Harry put the car on cruise control as he lifted his hips and allowed Louis to pull them down. Once they were far enough down, Louis grabbed Harry's cock again and this time was able to jerk it faster. He then stopped jerking him and unbuckled himself from his seat and leaned over to put his mouth on Harry. Harry’s hips jerked up as Louis began to lick his cock from root to tip. 

“Are you trying to get us arrested?” Harry asked, laughing as he turned the wrong way and down and abandoned road and stopped a few feet down and stopped the car. Louis couldn’t tell Harry had done this because he was too focused on getting Harry off. He was only alerted that they were stopped when he felt Harry’s hand on the back of his head, making Louis go faster.

He pulled off and noticed they were in the middle of the woods. He then went back to the job but went a little faster, because he wasn’t as worried of someone seeing as he was before. Soon he could feel Harry begin to tense and his only warning Harry was going to cum was his grip tightening on Louis head and him forcing Louis farther down his cock. Once he loosened his grip on Louis he quickly pulled off to breathe. 

“Sorry about that,” Harry said as he wiped some of the spit on the side of Louis’ mouth.

“it’s fine, did you know you are the only one who actually let me do that to them.” Louis said, his voice breaking from the abuse it just faced. Harry smiled at the knowledge he did that and leaned over to kiss Louis. They sat there a few minutes, just kissing before Harry remembered where they were.

“We should probably continue our way to Tescos so that we can get back,” Harry said as he pulled his pants back up and turned the car back on. 

“Oh I didn’t need anything from there, I just wanted you drive somewhere so I could do this.” Louis said while Harry just gave him a disbelieving look and shook his head. He turned around and continued back to the main road and started the drive back to Louis’ place. 

Once they were back, Harry enabled the child lock again and helped Louis out of the car. 

“Why must you always do this to me?” Louis asked Harry as they were walking back to Louis’ place. 

“Because,I’m a gentleman.” Harry said as he held the door open for Louis. Louis just gave him a disbelieving look before shrugging his shoulders and continuing inside.

Once they were back in Louis’ flat they watched movies on Netflix, only getting up to go to the bathroom, get drinks and snacks, or to get the pizza they had ordered.  
The next two weeks followed in a similar fashion. They would hang out for as long as they could and would go on one date each day. The only time they weren’t together was when either of them was working, Harry as a primary school teacher and Louis as a gym teacher at a different school. So their schedules were pretty much identical, unless Harry was staying late to grade things or deal with difficult students or their parents. 

During the third week, on that Friday, Louis woke up with a massive headache and a stuffed-up nose. He tried to get out of bed but he became light-headed and dizzy so he nixed that idea. Once he called into school, telling them he wouldn’t make it, he texted Harry that he was sick and shouldn’t come over later. Of course, Harry called right away.

“How sick are you?” Harry asked as soon as Louis answered the call.

“Headache, dizziness, and congestion.” Louis said, his voice sounding off because of the lack of air allowed in his nose. 

Harry made a sound of concern then Louis could hear him shuffling in the background and what sounds like a zipper opening. 

“What are you doing?” Louis asked as he shifted in the bed and whinned because of the sensitivity of his skin and the pain in his body. 

“I’m packing stuff up to bring and take care of you.” Louis tried to protest but Harry ignored him and continued. “School has an institute day today and so I have no where else to be. Besides, what kind of boyfriend would I be if I left my boyfriend to wither in bed without anyone caring for him.”

Louis sighed but didn’t argue. Sure, Harry would get sick but it would be nice to have someone make sure he is fine. Louis has never had a relationship where a boyfriend would come over and care for him, the past ones would say get better and hang up. He smiled at the fact that Harry would risk getting sick to care for him.

Harry arrived at the flat and let himself in with the key Louis had given him because Harry always got out earlier than Louis and would stand outside his door, once almost and hour, and so Louis decided the third key he had could go to good use.

Once Harry was inside he dropped the soup he brought in the kitchen and brought the rest of his stuff with him to Louis’ bedroom. He took one look at Louis and his face expressed the pity he felt towards him. He quickly set his bag on the ground and sat on the edge of the bed and put his hand over Louis’ forehead, to feel if he had a fever.

“You’re a little warm.” Harry said as he kissed Louis’ forehead and grabbed the thermometer out of his bag. He knew Louis didn’t own one after he had gone through his medicine cabinet for the band aids that Louis swore were in there (they weren’t).

Once the thing beeped he pulled it out and saw it read 38°C. He got out of bed and grabbed a bottle of gatorade out of his bag, opened it, and set it on his nightstand and put a straw in it. He grabbed some medicine from his bag and gave it to Louis, even though he groaned about having to take it. He then gave Louis another kiss on the forehead and walked back into the kitchen.

Once the soup was done he turned the gas off and put a lid on the pot. He didn’t know if Louis was awake and making a bowl now would be stupid. He took a peak in the room and saw Louis was spread across the whole bed asleep. Harry smiled softly as he walked in and moved Louis so he was tucked in and then walked out and turned the light off.

Louis didn’t wake up for another 5 hours, in that time Harry had cleaned most of his flat and was currently sitting in front of the TV, watching Netflix. He was alerted that Louis was out of bed when he heard someone come shuffling down the hall, coughing the whole way. He got up to see Louis, disheveled hair and sickly pale body, come into the living room wrapped up in his comforter. 

“What are you doing out of bed? you need to stay in bed Lou,” Harry said as he got up to direct Louis back into his room. 

“I’m hungry and I don’t want to stay in bed all day, I don’t remember the last time I changed those sheets.” Louis said as he situated himself on the couch and shivered at the cold feeling that passed through his body.

Harry rolled his eyes and grabbed the blanket Louis kept in the living room and put that over Louis. He then went to the kitchen and heat up a bowl a soup for Louis and brought it to him. He kissed Louis’ head before going into the hall closet to grab some new sheets for him and changed his bed, throwing the old sheets in the laundry. Once all that was done he fixed himself a bowl of soup and got situated on the chair next to the couch in the living room. 

“How are you feeling?” Harry asked Louis once he saw Louis had set the bowl on the ottoman. 

“Better than this morning, I think the medicine helped a little.” Louis said as he layed back down on the couch and curled in on himself. 

“That’s good.” Harry responded before taking the empty bowls into the kitchen and cleaning them.

The rest of the day passed with Harry watching over louis and making sure he was always comfortable. Louis couldn’t stop the warm feeling from spreading within himself at the amount of doting Harry was giving him. He knew that the month was half up and he didn’t want it to end. 

The next day both boys took it easy, seeing as Louis was still partially sick. And then that Sunday when Harry was sick, Louis stayed and cared for Harry like he had for Louis.

When it was the final day of the month deal, Harry left Louis alone so he could figure out if this is what he wanted more of. Louis was going to beg Harry not to make him do this, but he knew he had to. He had to figure out if this is what he truly wanted. 

He looked over what they had done, and whether or not he wanted it to continue. As he was going over everything they had done he began to feel this weird feeling he had been experiencing ever since that Friday when he was sick. He tried to figure out what it was but then he realized he only felt this way when he thought about Harry, or even saw him, or heard him.

Suddenly Louis bolted up from where he was sitting on the couch. He grabbed his phone and dialled the one person who could help him figure out what he was feeling.

“Pick up Liam, pick up.” Louis mumbled to himself as he paced along the edge of the couch.

“What do you want Louis,” Liam answered in an annoyed tone. Louis remembered the last time he saw Liam he had put green hair dye in all his hair product bottles; his hair still had a green tint.

“What does love feel like?” Louis asked as he sat on the edge of the couch, worried that he already knew the answer. But he was praying that he was wrong in his thinking.

“Love? Well for me it feels like having a reason to wake up the next morning. Seeing this person and thinking, how am I so lucky? Seeing the stars at night and believing they are dull compared to this person.” Liam said as his voice grew dazed, remembering what it felt like to be in love. “You start to want to hear them, to see them, and never let them go. That a second without them is like a lifetime without the sun. That their voice and life is the only reason you are on this Earth.”

As soon as Liam began to talk about seeing the other person Louis knew what he was feeling was love. He felt his body freeze over and his heart seem to pick up. He felt himself going into a panic. How could he tell Harry he was in love with him when he has never believed in love his whole life. How could he tell his best friend that he never wanted to go another day without seeing his smile or hearing him ever again. 

“Bye Liam.” Louis hung up as Liam continued talking about what love felt like. He already knew that is what he had, and now he had to figure out a plan for it.

He turned his phone off and set it down on the ottoman in front of him. He then picked up his laptop and went on Google to see if there was a way to fall out of love with your best friend. he clicked on the link for the wiki-how page and started reading.

After reading the first step he closed out of the tab. There was no way in hell he was going to spend time away from Harry. Even before they had made this deal they had never spent more than three days away from each other, unless they were in different countries. But even then they would call and text each other, once even skyping for three hours. 

He tried to see if any of the other links would help but pretty much all recommended having space from them to realize your true feelings. He then closed out of the browser and set his laptop on the ottoman. 

He tried to figure out his options from there, considering he couldn’t ignore Harry in hopes that the feelings would go away. He could always tell Harry, but would Harry believe him considering his beliefs on love and such. And he didn’t even know if Harry even likes him or is doing this for Louis’ benefit only.

He could also just hide the feelings from Harry and maybe they would go away then. But he knew by doing that he could see himself suffering if Harry got together with someone else and drops Louis all together. 

Louis decided he needed another point of view and so he picked up his keys and went down to his car. he figured out of all the guys, Niall would be the best at helping him decided. And if that doesn’t work, he can always get drunk with Niall and try to forget everything, if even for a night. Once he arrived at Niall’s house, he didn’t see Harry’s truck so he got out and rang the doorbell. SInce Harry wasn’t spending the day with Louis, he was worried Harry would’ve been with Niall, luckily he wasn’t. 

“What’s up my big ass-man!” Niall exclaimed when he opened the door to see Louis standing there. Louis smiled a little but his thoughts had turned dark on the drive over, so he wasn't in such a happy mood.

“Can I talk to you about something?” Louis asked as he was ushered inside by Niall. 

“A tea type talk or alcohol type talk?” Niall asked as they walked into his kitchen. 

“Alcohol,” Louis responded as he jumped onto one of the bar stools around the island.

Niall gave him a sympathetic look as he grabbed the case of beer on the bottom shelf and set it down on the island while he got up on a stool himself. Both boys grabbed one and clinked glasses before Louis took a giant gulp of his.

“So what’s got you wanting to drink at 11 am?” Niall said as he picked up his beer to take a sip.

“I think I might be in love with Harry,” As soon as Louis admitted it Niall spat out a bunch of beer onto the island. “And I don’t know if he’ll feel the same way when I tell him.”

“It’s about fuckign time you realized your feelings for him,” Niall began until he realized what Louis had said after that. “What do you mean, not return your feelings. The boy has been in love with you since he finally accepted he wasn’t straight.”

“What are you talking about?” Louis began to ask, he couldn’t believe Harry liked him back. “Harry doesn’t love me, he never…” 

Louis began to think back to all Harry has done to him and he realized a common theme. No matter how extreme the consequences, Harry always did what Louis asked him to. And whenever Louis was heartbroken, Harry was always there with ice cream and cuddles. And whenever Louis was feeling down, Harry always knew what to say and when to say it.

“I’ll give you a few minutes.” Niall said as he walked out of the kitchen. 

Louis sat there in silence for a few seconds. He would’ve never believed Harry was also in love with him until someone had pointed it out. And that person just had to be Niall. But he knew he would have to be sure, and the only way to do that is talk to Harry.

‘Can we talk?’ Louis texted Harry after he said goodbye to Niall and went back home. He sat on his couch, his leg constantly bouncing up and down with nerves, as he waited for Harry to respond. As soon as his phone made a sound he jumped up to check it but saw it was just Niall.

He set his phone back down and continued what he was doing again. When the phone made a sound again he slowly checked it, but his heart sped up when he saw Harry responded.

‘Why and where?’ was all it said

Louis thought for a few seconds about where they should talk. While talking in public would mean they would have to control their emotions, if they drove together that would mean being forced to sit in the awkward tension. While meeting at Harry’s place would be better. Louis didn’t want to do this in a place where there are no happy relationship memories.

In the end Louis texted Harry to come to his house. He then got up and made sure the flat wasn’t a complete mess and that he didn’t have anything in the way. Once he was satisfied with his flat someone knocked on his door.

“Who is it?” He asked as he walked towards the door. He wasn’t expecting anyone other than Harry, and he had a key to this place.

“It’s me,” Harry’s familiar voice called from outside the door.

“Why didn’t you just use your key?” Louis asked Harry once he had opened the door.

“I don’t know what this talk will be about and I don’t want to press my luck.” harry said as they walked to the living room. He took a look around and saw it was cleaner than usual. 

Once they had sat down, Louis on the couch and Harry in the chair. A soon as Harry sat down, Louis jumped up and returned with two cups with hot water and tea bags outside the cups and two cups with milk and sugar. Harry looked at him suspiciously as he grabbed his cup and prepared his tea.

“What did you want to talk about? Did you decided what you want?” Harry asked as he took a sip of his tea.

“You’re in love with me.” Louis says. Harry starts to choke on his tea as he looks at Louis. He thought about lying, saying Louis is way off, but he wants to know if Louis returns the feelings. So he decides a nod is enough of a response.

Louis lets out a breathy laugh and smiles brightly. Harry’s heart pick up at the thought that maybe Louis returns the feeling.

“I didn’t even know until I went to talk to Niall about the fact I’m falling… no, I am in love with you.” Louis admits as harry’s face just breaks out in his huge dimpled smile. 

“So, I’m guessing you want us to remain boyfriends?” harry asked in a somewhat sarcastic tone.

“Yes, you tosser.” Louis says as he smiles and straddles Harry in his chair. 

He slowly connects their lips, but it wasn’t much of a kiss because neither of them could stop smiling. Once they decide to pull away, all they can see is the starts in each other's eyes. Sure, they’re going to face problems but as long as they remember the look and love they feel for each other, then they’ll be just fine.

EPILOGUE  
“Daddy!” a tiny voice yelled from inside their crib. Harry slowly got out of bed, making sure to kiss Louis’ head before going to check on their princess.

They had adopted their princess, Diana Tomlinson-Styles, 7 months ago after falling in love with her at an adoption center. Originally they had gone there to adopt their son, Michael Tomlinson-Styles, but took a look at the younger kids and fell in love with her.

So instead of just having a cute 5-year -old son they also had a adorable 2 year old daughter. And at times it can be difficult to deal with two young children coming into a new environment at the same time, it was manageable.

Harry was still a primary teacher at his school but Louis had moved to the same school when they had an opening for a gym teacher. So now they ride together to school and it makes it easier being in the same building and getting out at the same time. At first the school was apprehensive about hiring a husband team, worried about adventures in classrooms and closest, but both boys show control in affection. Outside of the occasional heart eyes, lovey-dovey faces, and quick pecks they didn’t do anything to make parents truly angry. Most kids liked having Harry as a teacher and Louis as a gym teacher. And most parents weren’t angry at a gay couple teaching their kids.

“What’s wrong princess?” Harry asked as he walked into the room and turned on the lights. He saw she was standing at the edge of the crib and had tears running down her face. 

“Stuffy,” she whined as she point to a lump on the ground. Harry quickly noticed Stuffy, the name she gave to the stuffed cat Harry had given her when they brought her home, was on the ground. He quickly picked Stuffy up and then get Diana out of her crib and handed her Stuffy while setting her on his hip. She quickly cuddled Stuffy as Harry turned the lights off in her room and carried her into his and Louis’ room. 

“What’s wrong?” Louis asked as he felt Diana crawl into the bed and settle on his chest. 

“Stuffy fell out of the crib and she was crying. FIgured it’d be easier to deal with her in here than there.” he said as he laid back down in bed. Louis shrugged and he wrapped an arm around her waist and around Harry’s shoulders.

“Papa,” a quiet voice asked Louis from his left. He looked down and saw his son rubbing his eyes.

“What’s up bud?” He asked quietly, trying not to disturb his husband or daughter.

“Can I cuddle with you and Daddy?” He asked.

Louis tried to help his son on the bed while not disturbing his daughter’s slumber, succeeding but with a few grumbles from the little one. He then crawled over Louis and settled in between him and Harry. Harry quickly adjusted so his son could fit in between them and gave Louis a quick kiss.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> I put a note to my beta for the fact they made me stop using the word jerk so i used two other words
> 
> Thanks to my beta who literally edited this in two days(My Queen/King)


End file.
